The invention relates to a method for disposing of pyrotechnic flares containing red phosphorus and more particularly to a non-polluting method for disposing of flares comprised of red phosphorus, manganese dioxide, magnesium, zinc oxide, and linseed oil, and also for a method of disposing of waste materials which come from the manufacture of such flares.
It is necessary to dispose of waste pyrotechnic flare compositions as its storage is both costly and hazardous. Waste flare composition may either be bulk composition, left over from a production run or might be from defective flare candles. Heretofore, disposal of obsolete, outdated, or unserviceable conventional ammunition items has been performed mainly by either deep-water dumping or by open field burning. Neither of these disposal methods, however, result in the salvage of valuable materials. Additionally, deep-sea dumping is a costly procedure and open burning causes atmospheric pollution.